


No Swearing in The Car

by Rainy_DayReader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Incest, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_DayReader/pseuds/Rainy_DayReader
Summary: Sammy has his first drink and things go a little south...if you know what I mean...





	No Swearing in The Car

“Okay I’m heading out, see ya in a few weeks.” John said as he walked out the door. Sam was busy with his homework to really pay attention, but he waved as his father walked away. “Great we’re stuck in Maryland for three weeks, what the hell am are we gonna do?” Dean asked pulling up a chair next to his younger brother. “Knowing you, you’ll be out all week with some girl.” Sam said. “No I won’t.” Dean said, but Sam just rolled his eyes. “Hey, guess what? It’s against the law to curse in a car.” Sam said, he had been doing some reading in the library and found some facts about the state. “Do I give a shit?” Dean got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. “Dean! It’s ten in the morning what the hell are you doing?” Sam pushed aside his math homework, trig, not really his favorite but it wasn’t bad. “Day drinkin’ Sammy, c’mon, live a little.” He popped it open on the side of the table. “Your liver is going to hate you.” Sam said. “Maybe, maybe not.” Dean took another sip, and set it down on the table. Sam grabbed the bottle and took a sip. He could taste his sliva and the beer mixing together. He didn’t hate it, but it burned as it went down his throat. Sam coughed, and set it back down on the table. Dean chuckled, “So Sammy as bad as you thought it was gonna be?” The younger brother shrugged “I don’t know.” Dean pushed Sam’s papers back to him, “Gotta do your homework and maybe I’ll give you some more.” Sam finished his homework, while Dean badgered him with questions. “There.” Sam pushed his papers forward. “Not bad, how about I get you one of your own.” Dean got up and grabbed another beer from the fridge and handed it to Sam. “Dad’s gonna kill you.” But Sam still took it knowing the consequences. 

Thirty minutes later, Sam’s beer was gone and he was drunk. “Freakin’ lightweight. Let's go get you some coffee.” Dean said pulling his younger brother off him. “But I wanna don’t here.” Sam mumbled. “C’mon.” Dean dragged his brother to the Impala. The short drive was filled with Sam mumbling words that made no sense. “Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. Sam looked at him, eyes wide. “YOU BROKE THE LAW!” Sam yelled. “You broke the law!” Sam repeated. “Shut up!” Dean yelled back at him, but Sam continued to yell. He was about to roll down the window, but Dean pulled over. “I will do anything you want, if you shut the he-heck up.” Sam considered the offer. “Hmm. How about you kiss me.” Sam said with a smirk, one he copied from Dean. “Sam- You...you want me to what?” Dean was terrified,  _ Did Sam find out? How did he find out? Was I not careful enough?  _ Dean asked himself. “Kiss me…” Sam got closer, the smell of cheap beer on his breath. “Sam...We…” Dean tried to say, but Sam turned around and was about to open the door, until Dean grabbed him. The brothers faced each other, their lips inches apart. Soft breathing, hearts beating. Then Dean pulled Sam close and kissed him. It was supposed to feel wrong, but it didn’t. Sparks were flying, it was the best kiss either of them had ever had. Dean’s tongue pushed its way past Sam’s lips, exploring the mouth he always wanted to taste. Sam broke the kiss apart, his breath hitched. “Dean…” He whispered. Then he passed out. “Fuck...What the fuck did I do?” He whispered. He drove Sam home and placed him in bed, hoping this was all a stupid dream. 

Dean was awake, the smell of bacon flooded his nose.  _ Sam, cooking?  _ Dean made his way to the kitchen, “You’re making breakfast?” Sam nodded. “I wanna thank you for last night.” Sam said. Dean took a look at his surroundings, His younger brother was wearing cheep panties, but looked so sexy on him. And Sam was wearing an old shirt of Dean’s. “You’re a tease…” His voice shaky. “I know.” Sam walked over to Dean And sat on his lap. Grinding into the denim. “Fuck, SAmm-” He was stopped short when Sam pressed his lips to Deans. “I should take you into that room right there and-” He was stopped short when Sam grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom. They didn’t leave the room the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a wincest writing challenge, let me know what you think. Sorry it's been so long...Ups and downs you know. Haven't really had the inspiration to write, but I do now? My other stuff is on tumblr if you wanna check it out, it's imbilikedean.


End file.
